One of These Days
by ebidebi
Summary: Just a pre-OOtP one-shot exploring how much Ginny has changed over the years (from Ron's POV)


"One of These Days"

Just like the twins.  
  
"Ginerva Weasley! What on EARTH has come over you?"  
  
After the past few days, Ron had heard quite enough of his little sister's full name. He covered his ears to prepare for the hell that was to ensue. They had only been at Sirus's old house for a week, and already, a routine was beginning to take shape.  
  
"SCOURGE OF THE PLANET, VILE TRAITORS UNDER THIS MOST NOBLE ROOF…"  
  
"Every bloody time," Ron muttered, even though he couldn't hear himself. One screaming mother was quite enough, if not too much. Of course, it was quite nice that none of the screaming was directed at him.  
  
Soon, Lupin, Sirius, Bill, or any combination of whomever was down there, would be dragging the blessed curtains back over the portrait. Then, there would once again be only one vehemently livid woman in the house.  
  
In a lower voice, his mother continued to berate Ginny, and Ron didn't care that he only caught every few words; the novelty of listening to his sister being reprimanded had long worn off. Fred and George, no doubt hiding in their room, probably never got sick of the screaming – maybe it fueled their fires.  
  
"…don't…what's come over you? …too young…I didn't raise…the twins…I never! …meant to be private…don't need another one!" The hushed sermon still floated upstairs, and Ron cringed.  
  
Sure, he liked his share of danger and trouble, but apart from listening in on the meetings and dabbling in the occasional dungbomb, lately he preferred to discuss Quidditch with Bill or compare Hogwarts stories with Sirius and Lupin. He just didn't have the devotion to trouble that Fred and George (and Ginny) had.  
  
He had been even less keen on spending time with them after he had been the unsuspecting guinea pig for the 'Runny Rum Raisin' prototype candy. To his dismay, Ginny had helped to set up the whole thing. As much as he looked up to his older brothers, when they worked with Ginny, Ron didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. So, he took the safe route – catch up with Bill, chat with Sirius and/or Lupin – and build up his "responsibility points" just in case Fred and George (and Ginny) thought of something really good and he needed to dig himself out of trouble.   
  
Once Hermione visited, Ron was sure that the appeal of rule-breaking would return – it was always more fun when he had someone (other than his mother) to remind him just how wrong it was. Ron smirked at that. Hermione and Ginny were friends, but they were two entirely different people. For example, Hermione would have never teamed up with the likes of Fred and George. Had she been here, Ginny would have probably gotten even more lectures.  
  
Of course, when Harry visited, if he was ever allowed, all hell would surely break loose. Hopefully.  
  
"Really, Molly, no harm has been done." Ron could hear his old Professor Lupin's soothing voice.  
  
"I'm afraid Ginny's becoming more and more like Fred and George every day," his mother replied remorsefully.

'No kidding,' Ron thought.

They must have been approaching the staircase, as their voices were getting louder. Probably on their way to the dining room.  
  
"Fred and George are both very bright, as is Ginny." Lupin's tone was good natured, as always. Ron snorted – were he in the older man's shoes, his own reaction would not be one of calm understanding.  
  
"Wasted talent if you ask me, squandered on those silly jokes and tricks."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Molly, I can think of several wizards who could use a good joke," Lupin answered.

Ron sighed and closed the issue of _Which Broomstick?_ that he had been half-reading, as it was hard to concentrate now. He checked his watch - it was about dinnertime anyhow, so he stood and left his room.  
  
He passed his mother and Lupin on his way downstairs, but he didn't look up – he hadn't been able to look at his former Professor after Ginny and the twins' latest adventure with Extendable Ears without his own ears growing hot.  
  
"Mind you wash your hands before dinner, Ronald, and stop dragging your feet." His mother was still in a mood after lecturing his sister, apparently. "I always thought Ginny would be the easy one after all these boys," she continued in an exasperated tone to Lupin as she began setting the table. Ron shrugged and continued into the kitchen.  
  
When Ron entered the room, he found a very contrary Ginny sitting in a chair, arms folded tightly across her chest. She was staring pointedly at the floor and didn't look up as Ron made his way to the sink.  
  
"Did she throw away all the Extendable Ears?" he asked as he scrubbed his hands, more amused than sympathetic.  
  
"Only the ones she could find," Ginny shot back hotly.  
  
"What's the punishment this time, Gin?" he went on. Not much could top her penalty from yesterday: cleaning out the toilets in the Muggle way (he shuddered at the thought).

"Non-stop detoxification all day tomorrow, scrubbing floors the next day, and no dessert for a week." Ginny's face was painfully sour. "I keep telling her that Lupin and Tonks weren't even mad, but she won't listen! And it was Fred's idea, but of course, I get punished!" she spat, stomping her foot for emphasis.  
  
She sat stiffly, her upper lip curled in a way that shouted "life is unfair!" and her eyebrows furrowed low over her indignantly narrowed eyes. As Ron looked down at her, he couldn't help but shake his head at the sight.  
  
"You know, Ginny, I reckon you'll give Fred and George a run for their money one of these days."


End file.
